When the moon changes everything
by Paulita Granger
Summary: La luna siempre ha afectado el comportamiento del hombre. Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Remus/Hermione. Regalo para Neran.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que ven es mío (ojalá lo fuera). Todo (menos mi imaginación) es propiedad de nuestra adorada JK Rowling.

Te lo dedico a vos, **Neran**! que lo pediste en _Quiero un fic sobre...en el foro Weird Sisters_. Disculpa por tanta demora, pero recién ahora pude terminarlo. Gracias por pedir un fic de esta pareja que sin duda es muy adorable. Besitos y espero que te guste.

Remus/Hermione _When the moon changes everything_

* * *

Remus siempre fue una persona callada, de carácter fuerte pero flexible. Él no suele gritar, sólo aconseja con palabras cálidas para que la persona entienda el mensaje.

Hermione es todo lo contrario, acostumbra hablar bastante, imponer su carácter no sólo con sus gritos sino con su presencia.

Una noche de luna en la fase cuarto creciente, en plena reunión de la Orden, Remus tocó sin querer la mano de Hermione al recoger un mapa. Y desde allí, todo cambió.

La leona corrió la mano como si la hubiesen quemado con agua hirviendo y buscó en sus ojos el por qué del contacto, él sólo escondió su mirada entre los papeles y se limitó a pretender que podía ser considerado uno más de los muebles de la cocina.

Al volver a su casa, no pudo evitar sentir, cómo cada vez más, el peso de su enfermedad lo martirizaba. La luna llena se acerca y su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar los cambios.

Todos y cada uno de sus músculos se quejan ante cada esfuerzo, su piel parece astillarse con cada movimiento, sus colmillos comienzan a agrandarse y sus pupilas a oscurecerse.

Pero pese a todo, hay una sola cosa que no puede ignorar: el rostro de Hermione Granger, atormentándolo a cada segundo.

**OoO**

Hermione por su parte, no deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Hay tantos por qué en su cabeza como estrellas en el cielo y ninguno de los interrogantes hasta ahora, tiene una solución viable.

Dispuesta a cortar por lo sano, se da vuelta y se duerme, soñando con hombre lobos y lunas llenas sobre su cabeza.

**OoO**

Remus llega a Grimmauld Place con el extraño presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

Una ráfaga de viento, lo envuelve en un perfume dulce y armonioso que hace que cierre los ojos.

Camina suspirando cuando se da cuenta que el salón se hallaba vació a excepción de un bulto azul eléctrico que yace echo un bollito sobre el sillón.

El licántropo se acerca despacio y rodea el sillón, descubriendo lo que ahí descansa.

Hermione Granger, la razón de su confusión, se halla perfectamente dormida, abrazando una especie de anotador.

-Remus mi viejo amigo- Sirius le saluda alegremente al entrar en la sala sin darse cuenta que rompe un clima totalmente paralelo y abstracto del mundo real.

-sh- le reprende mientras le da la mano.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el moreno con curiosidad.

-Hermione… está dormida…

-Ahh, despiértala que lo más seguro ya esté por comenzar la reunión, no se tarden- Black le guiña un ojo, gesto que Remus no sabe bien cómo interpretar y sale en dirección a la cocina.

-Hermione- susurra suavemente junto al oído de la muchacha, con la voz temblorosa como la de quien recita una frase de amor a escondidas a su enamorada- Hermione, vamos, ya comienza la reunión- insiste acercándose más mientras, inconscientemente cierra los ojos y disfruta de la calidez que su cuerpo dormido transmite.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que el entrar en contacto con su piel le significará, aferra su brazo y amorosamente la zarandea. La Gryffindor, desprendiendo efluvios de sueño y niñez, se refriega los ojos con aire infantil y pregunta con voz ronca: -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a despertarte

-¿Empezó la reunión?- sin esperar que él conteste, se incorpora de un salto y se levanta atropelladamente, trastabilla con sus pies y como resultado, pierde el equilibrio.

De no ser por los reflejos de Remus, ella estaría ahora besando la alfombra, pero no, reposa en sus brazos, con el rostro hundido en la concavidad de su cuello.

-¿estás bien?- escucha preguntar al hombre que la sostiene como si su vida se fuera en ello, y no puede hacer más que seguir respirando el perfume embriagador que despide su piel.

Así, tan juntos, nada parece importar.

Hermione ya no tiene sueño ni está apurada por ir a la reunión.

Remus ya sabe a qué se refería ese extraño presentimiento que había tenido al entrar.

La aprieta más fuerte contra su pecho y hunde sus dedos en su cintura asegurándose de que es real, que está abrazada a él, que no siente repulsión por su condición de hombre lobo, y como si fuera magia, ya ni siquiera recuerda que en unas horas estará aullando bajo la luz de la luna.

-Remus- susurra Hermione con los labios pegados grácilmente al cuello del licántropo.

Él la suelta, creyendo que eso era lo que estaba pidiendo.

-No- la joven se aferra a él. Reconoce en su interior que esa situación en la que está ahora, es totalmente surrealista e hilarante. Ella junto a su antiguo profesor de Defensa, compartiendo un momento que nada tiene que ver con algo amistoso. Sin embargo, esa sensación de desolación y amargura la dejó por fin y siente que puede reír y cantar por horas si _él_ se lo pide.- No me sueltes- esconde su cara llena de pecas y con mejillas sonrojadas y sonríe cuando percibe que Remus mueve las manos en su espalda, acariciándola.

Remus Lupin no puede contestar nada coherente. Ha dejado de pensar y su cerebro se niega a sacar conclusiones de lo que le va a pasar cuando deje de abrazarla…pero nada le importa, al menos nada que no tenga que ver con Hermione Granger, su pequeño cuerpo, su calidez y su embriagante perfume.

Reprime una pequeña convulsión producto de la esencia de lobo que corre por sus venas y tentado por la piel blanca y sedosa del cuello de ella, oprime sus labios, tal vez también sus colmillos y descansa allí, junto a ella, en el salón de los Black, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, olvidándolo todo, dejando el tiempo correr…

Hasta la noche, noche de Plenilunío, donde todo se volverá blanco y negro, teñido de dolor y de angustia aunque ahora, tendrá un recuerdo por demás de vívido y agradable: Hermione Granger, dándole besos chiquitos cerca de su oreja, flotando en su memoria.

* * *

Espero, les haya gustado.

Lo hice con todo mi amor...

Neran te quiero!! Ojalá que haya sido de tu agrado!

Pali

P/D: Recuerden: Dejar un review hace **siempre** a alguien más feliz.


End file.
